1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter including a plurality of heat generators arranged within a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a power converter for converting a direct-current power to an alternating-current power, or vice versa, includes a housing and a plurality of heat generators arranged within the housing, such as a semiconductor device for performing a switching operation and a heat sink (which is not a heat generator in a strict meaning but may be regarded as a heat generator in a broad meaning because it receives heat from the semiconductor device and grows hot). With a view to cool the heat generators, there is proposed a technology in which heat generators are cooled by allowing a cooling air to flow through a wind tunnel portion having heat sink arranged therein (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication 2002-280779).